plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Potato Mine (PvZH)
:For other versions, see Potato Mine (disambiguation). 225px |health = 1 |cost = 1 |set = Premium |rarity = Uncommon |class = Guardian |tribe = Root Plant |trait = Team-Up |ability = When destroyed: Do 2 damage to a zombie here. |flavor text = "I'm starchy and explosive!"}} Potato Mine is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 1 to play and has 1 . It has the Team-Up trait, and its ability does 2 damage to a zombie on its lane when it is destroyed. In the boss battle of the mission The Great Cave Raid, Spudow starts with a Potato Mine on the middle lane. In the boss battle of the mission Attack of the Explosive Spuds!, Spudow starts with a Potato Mine, and makes a new one at the start of each turn. Origins It is based on the plant with the same name and appearance (specifically, his Plants vs. Zombies 2 counterpart). Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribe:' Root Plant *'Trait: Team-Up' *'Ability: When destroyed:' Do 2 damage to a zombie here. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description "I'm starchy and explosive!" Update history Update 1.14.13 *Set - Rarity change: Basic - Common → Premium - Uncommon Strategies With Potato Mine's role is remove early-game zombies, and also protect any valuable plants using its Team-Up trait, essentially making it a frail glass cannon shield that can only do damage once. While that seems inferior compared to dedicated early-game walls and glass cannons, especially Shellery, you get to make use of Potato Mine upon it being destroyed in any phase, unlike most plants that get completely wasted when destroyed before the Fight! phase. Aside from that, any strategies regarding Team-Up shields and early-game attacks apply to this plant as well. Potato Mine's biggest weakness is that its ability cannot hurt your opponent, so it will be wasted if it is destroyed when there isn't a zombie on its lane. Thus, cards with damaging abilities and Space Cowboy (as he will move before Potato Mine activates its ability) are huge counters to it. Zombies with the Frenzy or the Strikethrough trait can also bypass Potato Mine's shielding properties; however, this issue is relatively minor in the early game as there are only a few early-game zombies with such traits. And finally, Knight of the Living Dead and shielded zombies completely nullify its ability. Against If Potato Mine is played in front of a zombie, move it with Sumo Wrestler, Terrify, or Rodeo Gargantuar to move it. If Potato Mine is on a lane with no zombies due to it being moved or simply being played there to protect a plant, you can safely destroy it since its ability can only harm your zombies and not you. Rolling Stone, Bungee Plumber, Nibble, and Conga Zombie are some of the best options to destroy it from afar. Knight of the Living Dead and shielded zombies are able to destroy Potato Mine themselves without taking any damage. Or, if you are a or hero, you can boost the zombie's stats to help it survive Potato Mine's ability (and an attack from the plant behind it). Gallery UncommonPotatoMine.jpg|Potato Mine's statistics UncommonPotatoMineCard.jpg|Potato Mine's card PotatoMineGrayedOutUncommonCard.png|Potato Mine's grayed out card PotatoMineCardImage.png|Potato Mine's card image HD Potato Mine.png|HD Potato Mine PotatoMineAttacking.png|Potato Mine attacking DedHothead.png|Potato Mine destroyed/activating its ability PotatoMineFrz.png|Potato Mine frozen ShrunkenPotatoMine.png|Potato Mine shrunken by Shrink Ray PotatoMineHealthStrength.jpg|Potato Mine with 1 due to Pecanolith's ability Howwillitexplode.jpg|Potato Mine shielded Potato Mine with selection icon.jpeg|Potato Mine with a selection icon GrayPM.png|Potato Mine tinted gray due to a glitch RollingStoneDestroyingPotatoMinePvZH.jpg|Rolling Stone being played on Potato Mine GardeningGlovesPotatoMine.png|Gardening Gloves being played on Potato Mine Rank 18.jpeg|Potato Mine as the profile picture for a Rank 18 player Old Potato mine stats.png|Potato Mine's statistics Potato Mine Heroes description.png|Potato Mine's statistics Potato mine card.png|Potato Mine's card Potato Mine Heroes card.png|Potato Mine's card Choice between Berry Angry and Potato Mine.jpeg|The player having the choice between Potato Mine and Berry Angry as the prize for completing a level SquashPMPack.png|Potato Mine on the Basic Pack, along with Trivia *When it explodes, it says "SPUD-OW!" instead of "SPUDOW!" as it does in Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies 2. See also *Spudow *Hothead * Category:Team-Up cards Category:Explosive plants Category:Root cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants